Lo Inevitable
by CMCaskett
Summary: Kate Beckett está en una situación demasiado complicada en su vida. Intenta superar el vacío que la muerte de su madre ha dejado en su vida junto a su padre, el cual tiene planes nuevos para ellos, y que ella no acepta. Richard Castle no hace más que hacerle la vida imposible. Ambos se odian, pero la situación cambiará cuando Rick se convierta en su héroe en una noche peligrosa.
1. Chapter 1

_**En primer lugar quisiera decir que este es el primer fic que escribo, así que por favor, dadle una oportunidad que aseguro que será genial, puesto que tengo muchas ideas en mente y pienso hacerlo lo mejor posible. En segundo lugar, quería agradecerle muchísimo a una de mis mejores amigas Nerea (srtcaskett47), (que os aconsejo que leáis sus fics) que aunque los kilómetros nos separen siempre estas ahí para cuando lo necesito. Gracias loca mía, te quiero mucho!:***_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por leerme y espero que os guste, de verdad.**_

* * *

-¿Lo llevas todo seguro Katie?

-Que si papa, no seas pesado. Lo he comprobado como 30 veces ya.-en realidad no lo había comprobado, pero solo podía pensar en salir de esa casa para empezar el viaje de fin de curso que tanto había esperado. Aunque tuviese que aguantar a Richard Castle, conocido por sus amigos como _"Castle"_ , el típico prepotente de la clase que siempre intentaba hacerse el gracioso y que tenía a todas a las chicas a sus pies. Claro que Kate no se consideraba una de esas, ya que odiaba a los chicos creídos y molestos como él. Nada le importaba, solo pensaba en disfrutar de este viaje de dos semanas que hacía con la clase, puesto que ese era su último curso en la universidad.

-Pues venga vámonos-le respondió Jim, animado.

Una vez montados en el coche pusieron rumbo hacia el aeropuerto. Tardaron alrededor de 15 minutos en llegar y Kate vio como sus amigas entraban al lugar igual de nerviosas que como se encontraba ella en aquel momento.

-Bueno papá gracias por traerme, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas.-añadió la joven sonriendo mientras se disponía a salir del coche.

-Espera Kate- le dijo su padre cogiéndole el brazo mientras Kate ponía cara de fastidio.-Oye quería decírtelo antes pero no sabía cómo...-comenzó a decir su padre.

-¿El qué papá?-la impaciencia y el miedo se apoderaron de ella.

-Llevo tiempo pensando que tal vez sería hora de pasar página y mudarnos a un apartamento más pequeño.-tanteó Jim con algo de angustia.

-¿Cómo? ¿He oído bien? ¿Quieres mudarte del único sitio que nos queda de mamá y de todos los momentos vividos ahí?-respondió la chica muy impresionada por las ocurrencias de su padre.

-Katie para mí tampoco es fácil pero compréndeme, la casa es muy grande para los dos y no tengo edad ya para poder mantenerla.

-Papa no tengo ganas de discutir contigo y menos ahora.-se apresuró a decir la joven enfadada.-Cuando llegue del viaje hablaremos sobre esto.-salió del coche con los ojos empañados, no quería llorar y menos ese preciso día que pensaba sería inolvidable.

Kate encontró sus amigas Alex y Susan en el interior del aeropuerto. Intentó poner buena cara para que no le preguntaran nada, a pesar de que en realidad se sintiera como si le hubiese pasado un camión por encima. Solo quería llegar a la habitación del hotel y despejarse de todo por un tiempo. Ni se paró a ver a sus demás compañeros.

Para Kate, el viaje en avión se le hizo más corto de lo que esperaba y por fin, allí se encontraba, en Miami, bajo un sol radiante que sobrepasaría seguramente los 30°. Solo cuando llegaron al hotel, que por suerte estaba cerquísima de la playa, Kate pudo prestarle atención a sus compañeros y hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta ni de la presencia de Richard Castle. Pero como siempre tuvo que fastidiarla...

-Vamos Katie.- comenzó a decir burlándose como siempre.-Qué bonito nombre Katie… ¡Eh chicos!-gritó captando la atención de los demás.- ¿Por qué mejor no la llamamos como la llama su papi querido?-siguió Richard Castle mirándola divertido.

-¡Idiota! ¡No te soporto, en serio! ¿¡Porque mejor no te callas y dejas de molestar por una vez en tu vida!?-le espetó Kate demasiado molesta mientras le empujaba para salir de allí. No sabía cuál era la intención de aquel imbécil que de por sí tenía que soportar todos los días en clase. Nunca se daba por vencido si de fastidiar a las personas que tenía alrededor se trataba, y precisamente por eso, lo odiaba y lo había odiado siempre.

Mientras se alejaba del lugar oyó como todos los amigos de él se pavoneaban de la escena que había causado, dejándole mal por primera vez delante de tantas personas, incluidos ellos, y Rick frustrado se quejaba mandándolos a callar. Habían comenzado a decir cosas como _"_ _¡Ahí_ _te ha dado bien tío!"_ o _"¡Mira la cara que se le ha quedado!_ _"_

Lo detestaba. Detestaba su manera de comportarse como si fuese el rey de la universidad y tuviese a todas las chicas haciendo cola delante de él... Todavía no podía creer que ya no tendría que verle más después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

Kate llegó a la habitación y no pudo aguantar las ganas que tenía de desahogarse. Lloró debido a la rabia contenida durante tanto tiempo y fue quedándose dormida sin darse cuenta, sola en la habitación, ya que su compañera se había quedado abajo con los demás.

* * *

Cuando consiguió despertarse la hora rondaba sobre las 2pm. Miró su móvil y quedó con sus amigas para encontrarse media hora después en el restaurante del hotel para almorzar juntas. Su estómago rugía de hambre al no haberle dado la satisfacción de cenar la noche anterior. No tenía mucho tiempo, así que decidió cambiarse de ropa y ponerse su bikini nuevo. Podrían ir después a la playa. Una de las cosas que más le había gustado de ese viaje mientras lo habían estado planeando, habían sido las preciosas playas de la ciudad y su agua casi transparente. Cogió su bolso y móvil y se dirigió al ascensor. Una vez sus puertas metálicas se hubieron abierto, se sorprendió al encontrar a Castle con una chica rubia despampanante. "Cómo no", pensó. Todos sabían el gusto del popular chico del campus con las mujeres rubias. Asumió que seguramente irían a su habitación a hacer quién sabe qué. Su cuerpo se estremeció al imaginárselo desnudo. _"Dios Kate no puedes estar pensado eso y menos ahora, después de lo que te dijo"_ Se regañó a sí misma al mismo tiempo que salía del ascensor y sus pies la dirigían al restaurante. Castle ni siquiera se había molestado delante de ella a la hora de besar con pasión a la chica, ambos a sus espaldas, enervándola con sus risitas divertidas y el sonido de las lenguas de los dos chocando. Tuvo que reprimir varias veces las arcadas que producía su intestino, ante semejante espectáculo.

Se dirigió a la mesa, la cual estaba cerca de un ventanal dónde habían dicho sus amigas que se encontrarían.

-Hey chicas ¿qué tal?- las saludó con una sonrisa.

-Por fin te dejas ver, ¿qué has estado haciendo tanto tiempo en la habitación?-inquirió Susan con curiosidad.

-¡Que exagerada eres! Pues descansar un rato, lo necesitaba después de no haber podido dormir en toda la noche por los nervios.-dijo Kate nerviosa. Era obvio que no le iba a confesar que había estado llorando.

-¡No le hagas caso Kate! Siéntate ya que queremos comer rápido para irnos a la playa pronto.

Tuvieron una comida muy entretenida hablando de lo que iban a hacer en el verano y sobre las 4pm decidieron poner rumbo a la playa. Al ser temprano, había varias sombrillas vacías y decidieron quedarse en una de ellas. Se tumbaron en sus respectivas toallas dispuestas a tomar el sol y Kate se fijó en que había un curso de alumnos de su edad aproximadamente aprendiendo surf.

-Chicas os estáis perdiendo las buenas vistas que tenemos...por favor abrid los ojos y mirad a los buenorros de enfrente.-dijo Kate embobada.

-Madre mía, iba a echarme una siesta pero pensándolo mejor creo que voy a darme un baño y a lo mejor hasta aprendo algo de surf.-añadió dijo Alex con una sonrisa pícara.

Susan entusiasmada también se sumó al baño.

-Chicas yo voy luego que prefiero reposar la comida un rato.-respondió Kate algo cansada.

-¡Tú sabrás lo que te pierdes chica!-le dijeron ambas amigas al unísono.

Pasó un rato y Kate observó cómo sus amigas coqueteaban con algunos de los surfistas que claramente estaban interesados en ellas y estaban intentando enseñarles a surfear. Mientras, ella leía una revista de cotilleos, que aunque las odiaba, siempre le interesaba alguna noticia.. Cambió su cara cuando vio a Castle llegando con sus amigos a la playa y alguna que otra chica.

-¿Sabes qué? Pensándolo mejor, aquel surfista de allí me parece muy guapo...a ver si quiere enseñarme a surfear.-musitó entre dientes, consciente de que no había nadie allí para que la escuchase.

Kate se quitó el pareo y se dirigió a la orilla con sus amigas. La verdad era que ella nunca había estado disgustada de su cuerpo y de hecho muchos chicos ya la habían piropeado por ello años atrás.

-Hola chicas.-gritó Kate riendo por encima del sonido de las olas.

-¡Hombre por fin! Pues mira Mark, esta es Kate una amiga de mi clase.-Susan los acercó a los dos, presentándolos.

-Hola Kate, ¿tú también quieres que te enseñe a surfear?- preguntó el tal Mark animado.

-No gracias...-contestó Kate, pero cuando vio que Richard se acercaba con una chica cambió de opinión.-Bueno pensándolo mejor, me encantaría.-le mostró su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

Mark fue muy simpático todo el tiempo que pasó con Kate. Le enseñó a mantener el equilibrio en la tabla aunque al principio le costó bastante. Kate vio que Castle no paraba de mirarle y eso le intimidó, se esperaba lo peor viniendo de él, sin embargo prefirió ignorarlo y echar unas risas con Mark, que por cierto, no estaba nada mal. Pasaron toda la tarde juntos surfeando con sus amigos y decidieron quedar otro día para repetir. Mark quiso invitar a Kate a tomar algo pero esta decidió rechazar la petición porque no era partidaria de los líos de una noche, estaba harta de ligar con tantos chicos y que al día siguiente ya no quisiesen saber nada de ella. Kate estaba buscando estabilidad desde hacía tiempo, algo serio. Después de ducharse y arreglarse, quedó junto con sus compañeros de clase para ir luego de cenar a un bar cercano al hotel que era muy conocido en la ciudad por el buen ambiente y música que pinchaban.

* * *

Eran las 12 y media y aún seguían en el hotel esperando a que algunos de los tardones de su clase llegarán. Kate llevaba un vestido negro simple pero que le quedaba estupendamente con unos tacones no muy altos a juego. Se había maquillado poco, pero estaba guapísima. Sus amigas llevaban vestidos parecidos al de ella pero no resaltaban tanto como Kate debido a que esta tenía una altura considerable y siempre destacaba más que las demás, aunque nunca lo aceptaba.

Una vez hubieron llegado los últimos amigos cogieron el paseo marítimo que les llevaba al bar. Desde lejos se podía considerar el ambiente tan bueno que había. Rick, sin embargo, no podía apartar la vista de Kate. Nunca se había fijado en ella hasta que la había visto en la playa con ese bikini que se le antojaba increíble.

-Qué pena que sea tan antipática.-pensó él para sí mismo. Prefería a Alice, que era mucho más juguetona aunque no fuera tan guapa como Kate.

Por fin llegaron al bar y pidieron una ronda de chupitos para todos. Kate salió con sus amigas a la pista a bailar y faltó tiempo para que estuvieran rodeados de tíos que las devoraban con la mirada. Se pasaron toda la noche bebiendo y a Kate se le fue de las manos, no sabía dónde ni a qué hora se había quedado sola ya que no encontraba a sus amigas. En realidad, no estaba sola, se encontraba con un hombre mayor que ella que no paraba de tocarla en el patio del bar.

-¡Para, suéltame por favor!-forcejeó Kate cansada. No tenía más fuerzas ni siquiera para estar de pie.

-Pero, ¿porque Kate? Si lo estamos pasando muy bien…Vámonos a otro sitio más privado mejor.-prosiguió el hombre que le besaba por todos lados desesperado.

-¡No, déjame quiero irme al hotel, es muy tarde ya!-continuó la chica, resistiéndose.

Rick había estado bastante tiempo observándola desde que ese hombre se le había acercado a la pista y habían empezado a bailar hasta perder el control. Esa no era la Kate que ella conocía, controladora y tímida. Ahora mismo ella estaba muy borracha y aunque el también estuviera algo, no iba a permitir que ese tío se aprovechara de ella. Teniendo en cuenta que Alice se había marchado, Rick decidió acercarse al patio y agarrar al tío para separarlo de Kate.

-¿No te has enterado de que no quiere ir a ningún sitio contigo?-le reprimió Castle algo alterado.

-¿Acaso eres sus novio chaval? Ella está conmigo y estamos bien. Márchate si no quieres problemas.-le espetó el hombre empujándole enfadado porque nadie le iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad y menos un niñato como el que tenía enfrente.

-¿Problemas? Problema es el que vas a tener tú si no le dejas en paz hijo de puta-respondió Castle devolviéndole el empujón, sintiendo como la rabia hervia en su interior.

Los puñetazos llegaron rápido, pero gracias a dios llegó la seguridad del bar y echó al hombre en volandas. Rick se percató de que Kate se había quedado dormida en un sofá que había en un lado del patio y se acercó a ella.

-Hey Kate ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Rick preocupado mientras le quitaba algunos mechones de pelo que tenía en la cara.

-Rick... ¿eres tú?- dijo Kate algo adormilada.

-Si Kate soy yo, regresemos al hotel mejor que ya es muy tarde-la cogió en brazos y Kate apoyó su cara entre el hombro y el cuello del chico.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Kate se había quedado dormida plácidamente entre sus brazos y Rick prefirió llevarla hasta su habitación. Llamó a la puerta y al instante le abrieron Susan y Alex, preocupadas.

-¿Rick? Eres el último con el que pensaba encontrarme cuando abriese la puerta. ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Por qué tienes moratones en la cara?-preguntó Alex sorprendida.

-Es una historia muy larga. Kate está profundamente dormida ¿Os importaría que pasara y la dejase en la cama?-inquirió Rick algo cansado.

-Claro, claro, pasa-Susan le abrió la puerta al completo para que pudiera pasar con Kate en brazos y vio cómo la dejaba en la cama con cariño y le daba las buenas noches.

-¡Oye Rick! Gracias, estábamos preocupadas por ella y no cogía el móvil-explicó Susan.

-No tienes que darlas, no me ha importado traerla-le contestó el joven mientras salía al pasillo del hotel.

Rick se marchó a su cuarto pensando que esa noche no se le olvidaría en mucho tiempo. Había sido increíble la sensación de tener a Kate en sus brazos. Pero ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¡Era Kate la chica más amargada de la clase! ¿O acaso era él que no la conocía lo suficiente? En todo caso, sabía que esa noche no iba a dormir nada.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Siento la tardanza, estuve de exámenes pero a partir de ahora intentaré actualizar más a menudo :) Gracias a todos los que seguís la historia, es muy importante para mi!**_

 _ **Dejad review:***_

* * *

El día siguiente se presentó con un sol radiante pegando de pleno en las costas de Miami. Eran las 12:30am y Kate todavía seguía durmiendo.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿La despertamos ya o esperamos un poco más?- le preguntó Alex a Susan mientras observaban como su amiga dormía profundamente.

-¿Más? ¿Te parece poco lo que ha dormido? ¡Ni ha desayunado!- le contestó Susan riéndose- Además, esta de aquí-dijo señalando a Kate- tiene mucho que contarnos- concluyó con un tono divertido.

-¡Y además de verdad!-dijo Alex con una mirada cómplice a su amiga Susan.

-Kate...Kate...-empezó a llamarla Alex mientras le daba golpecitos en el brazo.

Lo único que consiguieron por parte de la joven fue una queja pidiendo un ratito más mientras se giraba y le daba las espaldas a sus amigas.

\- ¡Un ratito más los cojones! Tú te despiertas como que me llamo yo Susan-

La joven comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su amiga Kate.

\- ¡Vale, vale me levanto!- contesto Kate casi gritando muerta de la risa.

-Sabía que mi método no fallaría- añadió Susan riendo.

Kate se acomodó en la cama y se sentó quedando a la altura de sus amigas.

-¿Pero que os pasa hoy? ¿Qué manera de despertarme es esta, locas?-preguntó Kate divertida.

-¿Que qué nos pasa? Eso deberíamos de preguntarte nosotras, ¿qué pasó ayer?- le contesto Alex soltando de una vez la duda que le estaba recomiendo por dentro a ella y a su otra compañera.

-¿Anoche? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Porque que yo recuerde no ocurrió nada importante-Dijo Kate tan tranquila.

-¿Estás de broma no?-dijo Alex riéndose mirando a Susan.

-¿Broma? A ver chicas decirme de una vez lo que sabéis porque ayer iba muy pedo y no me acuerdo de nada- dijo Kate en tono serio preocupada.

-Pues no sé chica, tal vez que te trajo Richard Castle en brazos cerca de las 5 de la madrugada… ¿te parece eso normal?- le contestó Susan.

-Espera ¿qué?-dijo Kate gritando mientras se levantaba de la cama- ¿He oído bien? Esto debe de ser una broma... ¡eso es imposible!

-¡Pues como lo oyes! ¡Nosotras estábamos igual de impresionadas que tú! ¿Pero es que tú acaso no estabas con el madurito de la discoteca con el que te dejamos?- dijo Susan casi gritando.

-¡Pues sí, eso pensaba yo! Pero al parecer no por lo que veo...lo tengo todo muy borroso y me duele la cabeza-le contestó Kate mientras se tocaba la sien con la mano.

-Bueno si quieres saber lo que pasó pues habla con Castle y además creo que se merece un "gracias" por lo menos de tu parte-le comentó Alex.

-¡Já! ¡Eso no se lo cree ni él! Pasara lo que pasase estoy segura de que yo no le pedí ayuda y él se metió solito. Así que prefiero quedarme con la duda de lo que pasó a tener que hablarle a ese idiota.-dijo Kate dirigiéndose a su maleta para coger un ibuprofeno.

-Bueno haz lo que quieras pero vístete ya que me muero de hambre y no quiero esperar cola para poder comer en el restaurante- le encaró Susan.

-¿Os apetece ir a la piscina hoy en vez de la playa?- Preguntó Kate.

-Venga, sí, y cambiamos un poco de lugar- asintieron ambas amigas.

* * *

Richard Castle se había levantado esa mañana temprano, hacia las 9:30am para correr ya que estaba cansado de dar tantas vueltas en la cama. No había conseguido dormir casi nada y su cara parecía la de un monstruo con magulladuras y ojeras aunque se le había bajado más la hinchazón del ojo. Se había pasado toda la noche pensando en si tendría que haberse metido en la pelea de Kate con ese estúpido hombre o no. No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar Kate pero desde luego esperaba al menos un simple _"gracias"_ por su parte.

Conectó los cascos a su iPod y sonó la canción _"Photograph"_ de Ed Sheeran, una de sus favoritas que hacía que se olvidara de todo. Sonrió mirando al cielo sabiendo que ese día haría un tiempo increíble con ese sol tan radiante pegando de pleno desde horas tan tempranas de la mañana.

Comenzó a correr y estuvo así durante cerca de una hora escuchando temas variados de sus artistas favoritos y admirando las casas y gente que le rodeaba en esa ciudad tan bonita. Se había enamorado del lugar desde el primer momento donde le habían propuesto el sitio para viajar por el fin de curso y había visto fotos de sus maravillosas playas cristalinas y de ese bonito y caro hotel en el que se alojaban.

Eran las diez y poco más, y Rick entraba al hotel sudado y marcando sus músculos tras esa camiseta de tirantes ancha que le encantaba ponerse para hacer ejercicio por lo cómoda que era.

Subió en el ascensor y se dirigió a su habitación para darse una ducha rápida y luego ponerse su bañador Nike para ir a la piscina con sus amigos.

Cuando llegó se encontró toda la habitación a oscuras y extrañado se dirigió, intentando no chocarse con nada, hacia el baño. Se desvistió y se introdujo en la ducha, cerrando los ojos por el placer que le supuso el agua tan fría a esa hora después de haber hecho una larga sesión de deporte. Cuando menos se lo esperó, una mano se apoyó en sus caderas haciendo que este diera un respingo y se girara para comprobar quien era. Se trataba de Alice que había estado esperándolo toda la mañana, o al menos eso pensaba el, para tener algo de sexo matutino y ¿quién se iba a negar a un polvo?

-¿Alice que haces aquí? ¡No me des esos sustos!- le dijo Rick impresionado a la joven.

\- Perdón Rick... pensé que te gustaría la sorpresa y que tendrías ganas de jugar por la mañana- le sonrió la joven mientras le tocaba el pecho con la uña de su dedo a Rick.

-No he dicho que no me haya gustado la sorpresa- concluyó Rick sacando a relucir esa sonrisa socarrona que siempre tenía.

La cogió de la cintura y la acercó a él para luego besarla impetuosamente. Pasaron un buen rato a pesar de que Rick estaba cansado pero al sexo con una chica como Alice nunca se negaría y además así se despejaba de la noche anterior.

-Así da gusto empezar el día- se dijo Rick entre dientes para sí mismo mientras veía como la joven se vestía y se acercaba a él para darle un beso sonoro de despedida ya que se iba con sus amigas.

Para el, Alice era la típica chica con la que le gustaba eso, solo pasar el tiempo cuando lo necesitaba, pero sabía perfectamente que no llegaría a una relación seria con ella ya que era demasiado superficial.

Rick se quedó en la habitación para preparar su macuto con la toalla y más cosas para después estar en la piscina con sus amigos.

* * *

Kate se disponía a salir al rellano del piso del hotel con sus amigas cuando vio a Alice saliendo de la habitación de Rick. Pasó delante de ella con una sonrisa amplia mientras que Kate se la devolvió con una risa falsa que acabó en una cara de asco. Si, asco le tenía a esa niñata rubia a la que se le caía la baba con Rick y ella estaba segura de que él la utilizaba como a un juguete. No entendía cómo las tías podían ser tan tontas y no darse cuenta de cómo son los tíos como él. Todas pensaban que era el tío perfecto. Guapo con dinero y con esa sonrisa, que aunque a Kate le encantaba y nunca lo reconocería, enamoraba a todas las chicas de su edad, pero eso sí, aunque a ella no le parecía feo, nunca estaría con un chico como él, tan arrogante y creído.

-¿Y vosotras queríais que yo le diera las gracias a Rick? ¿De verdad? – les preguntó Kate girándose en sí misma para dirigirse hacia sus amigas que también había visto la escena anterior.

\- Que sea un guarro no significa que no se haya portado bien contigo. Pero bueno que hagas lo que quieras. ¡No le demos más vueltas y vámonos a almorzar de una vez que tu ni has desayunado!-alegó Susan.

Una vez en el restaurante las tres amigas se sentaron a almorzar. La comida del hotel estaba bastante buena y no tuvieron ningún problema a la hora de elegir plato ya que había una gran variedad. Kate se pidió un plato de espaguetis con salsa a la boloñesa al igual que Alex mientras que Susan se decantó por un filete de pollo con salsa a la pimienta y patatas. En el hotel había muy buen ambiente y era muy moderno respecto a los anteriores hoteles a los que había ido Kate. Había merecido pagar cierta cantidad de dinero extra por esas vacaciones tan buenas que estaba pasando, al fin y al cabo un viaje de fin de curso no se hacía todos los días.

* * *

Una vez hubieron terminado de comer, salieron al patio del hotel para dirigirse a una de las tres piscinas que tenía este. Pusieron rumbo hacia a la más pequeña ya que pensaban que habría menos gente y podrían estar más tranquila y en efecto así era, aunque el inconveniente fue que el único grupo de personas que había era Rick y sus amigos.

-Esto tiene que ser broma- le dijo Kate a sus amigas- ¿Vámonos mejor a otra no?- preguntó la joven casi con un tono de súplica.

-¿Crees que vas a encontrar otra más vacía y tranquila que esta Kate? Además, parece que se van-le contestó Susan mientras se acomodaba en una de las hamacas del lugar.

Y en efecto, Rick junto a su grupo de amigos y alguna que otra chica se marchaba para almorzar. Pasaron muy cerca de ellas y Rick no pudo evitar mirar a Kate, cuya mirada también estaba puesta en él. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Kate desvió la suya rápidamente preguntándole a Alex si tenía crema, aunque obviamente no la fuera usar.

Rick fue consciente de ese acto, se sintió un estúpido al pensar que ella le iba a agradecer lo de la pasada noche, con ese giro de cara le quedó claro que no lo iba a hacer pero él lo iba a conseguir fuese lo que fuese. ¿Qué se creía esa niñata? ¿Que después de lo que pasó iba a hacer como si nada e iba a pasar de él? Desde luego Rick no pensaba lo mismo y se lo iba a hacer saber.

Pasó alrededor de una media hora desde que los chicos se habían marchado y Kate junto a sus amigas habían podido disfrutar de algo de tranquilidad. Estaban las tres amigas tomando el sol cuando el móvil de Kate sonó.

-Oye chicas es mi padre. Voy a hablar con él un rato- dijo Kate mientras se levantaba de la tumbona y cogía su móvil para responder- cuando termine vuelvo.

-Vale chica, mándale recuerdos de nuestra parte a Jim- dijo Alex sonriendo.

-Eso está hecho- dijo Kate alejándose mientras contestaba a la llamada.

Se dirigió a unos de los bancos que estaban cerca del vallado de la piscina para sentarse.

-Hey papa- contestó Kate.

-Hola Katie, pensé llamarte ya que veía que tú no lo harías. No me gustó como acabó nuestra conversación el otro día y sé que no es el mejor momento para hablarlo pero estaba preocupado porque no he sabido nada de ti desde que te fuiste.–concluyó Jim.

-Ya bueno si...yo también pensé en llamarte pero no encontré el momento. Lo he pensado mejor y a lo mejor me pasé un poco el otro día. Sé que estuvo mal lo que te dije pero papa entiéndeme, lo de mama es algo muy reciente para mí, aún no lo tengo aceptado del todo y me lo soltaste como si nada- dijo Kate angustiada.

-Lo sé, lo sé... yo también hice mal en no contártelo antes pero te he llamado para comunicarte que he decidido no vender la casa. Tenías razón, la casa y alguna que otra foto es lo poco que nos queda de tu madre y sé que a ella no le hubiera gustado que la vendiera. –le contestó Jim convencido.

-¿De verdad papá? ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso!-dijo Kate entusiasmada.

-Bueno y ahora que lo sabes, cuéntame como te va por allí- inquirió el padre.

-¡Pues que te digo! Las playas son increíbles al igual que el hotel y la gente es muy simpática- dijo la joven.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso. Disfruta y acuérdate de mí de vez en cuando que aquí en Nueva York se te extraña mucho- le respondió Jim contento.

-Yo también te extraño pero en menos de dos semanas me tienes ya allí.

-Bueno te dejo que me vuelvo a la piscina junto a mis amigas. Te aseguro que te llamo otro día- le contestó Kate despidiéndose.

-Vale cariño, ten cuidado y recuerda que te quiero-le respondió su padre. Kate colgó tras decirle a su padre que también le quería. Esta conversación le había alegrado la tarde. Ahora sí que podía divertirse sin preocupaciones. Se dirigía de vuelta a la piscina cuando un brazo tiró de ella hasta introducirla entre unos arbustos. No era ni más ni menos que el brazo de Richard Castle que por lo que suponía Kate, había llegado por el otro sendero con sus amigos del almuerzo y se había quedado ahí para esperarla.


End file.
